Controversial unauthorized copying and illegal circulation of digital content exchanged via the Internet are known. Many technologies such as electronic watermarks and log management methods have been discussed as means to prevent the problematic behavior. Furthermore, technologies of solving problems residing in the methods and enabling smooth and secured operations of content movements using information circulation units between individuals have been discussed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-120722.